The Portal Opens
by Pandora Strain
Summary: A nightmare of epic proportions. An evil of complete darkness. A secret larger than anything anyone has ever imagined. A crossover of ultimate power.
1. Chapter 1: It Begins

1Danny woke up with a start in his bed. The dream he had parralleld the horror movies he had seen so many times as a child. A man had been ambushed on a plane. Something terrible was going to happen. And he dreamed all of it. Every lick of it came from his head and he had no idea what to do about it.

He held his head in his hands and exhaled. It was only a dream, no more shocking than the charming dream 4 nights ago he had about his best friend Sam. That had been a firm wake up call. In more ways thna one if you will allow the pun.

He stared at the clock. 3 A.M. God surely hated him if he was to wake up this late, or early for that matter. He made a promise to watch The PAssion of the Christ 50 times if he could go asleep.

He'd have to pay Mel Gibson since he fell asleep about 5 minutes later.

Washington D.C 4:30 AM

A man walked forward with the dignity you could only learn in college or a military school. He stood in front of the door to the Oval office with a smile on his face and an evil intent in his heart.

He had finally found it, the ultimate dream that he had persued for years upon years. He would soon be able to control a resource more powerful than oil and gold combined.

He smiled wider. A disturbing montrous grin.

He had not only found the realm of ghosts.

But he had also found the realm of a group of heroes who were the only thorns in his side.

He had found the Teen Titans. And he had made quite sure of one thing.

They would never ever mess his plan up.


	2. Chapter 2 : Rude Awakening

1Raven slept in her bed without a sound, without a single snore to interrupt teh perfect silence that had taken over her room. She snuggled closer to the pillows and covered herself with the blanket to keep herself warm from the pervadign chill of the AC unti that Beast Boy had kicked into overdrive. Starfire had complained but Robin had promised to get her an extra blanket. She had happily accepted and hugged him. Robin didn't really mind much.

Raven slipped in and out of a fevered dream. In the dream she was being chased by an army of giant shadows. Each one held a mouth full of razor sharp fangs and hands covered in montrous claws ready to slice her apart.

She was about to be grabbed and ripped to shreds when a man, no, a boy jumped down from the sky wearing a black jumpsuit and stopped the monsters in their path. The sight of the boy filled the evil beings with horror and sent them packign away from Raven.

As Raven was about to thank her savior he turned and smiled at her. He had a radient smile that filled her soul with an almost unknown feeling of happiness and a completly unknown feeling of longing. She moved forward to his arms and his gentle embrace.

Just as she was about to make herself more comfy in his arms Cyborg chose this time to knocked loudly at her door and call her down for breakfast.

Raven mentally reminded herself to make sure Cyborg would have a bowl full of snakes instead of Wheaties for breakfast.

Raven got up, looked over at the bed and smiled gently.


	3. Chapter 3 : Yeah, Yeah, Angst

1

Danny stared at the board in front of him. The day was dragging on longer than he had ever thought possible. The normally quick morning classes became slow, drudgery that caused his insides to writhe in that horror known only as boredom. He had been able to get some rest after the nightmare but the sleep he had gained was so quick and so full of worries about school and the various ghost issues that it was almost as bad as being awake. Almost.

He stared at the back of Sam's head for a while as the teacher droned on. She was wearing taht perfume again, the one he was wild about. The one that smelled like jasmine and green tea. He allowed himself a wistful sigh, she would never love a boy liek him. The best friend barrier was there and plus, he was a ghost boy. She may have accepted that but he was sure there was no way she could accept that in a boyfriend. She may tolerate his weirdness in a friendly way, but the chance taht she could fall for him was incredibly small.

Of course, the teacher chose this exact moment to call on Danny, Why ? Well, mostly because it's incredibly embarresing, thus making it a very suitable punishment for not paying attention. Though what made Danny's case worse was teh fact that he was...a bit too engrossed in Sam.

"Mr. Fenton. What is teh answer to the equation on the board ?"

"Silky hair and..creamy thighs ?"

I think we can all guess why class ended with a good amount of laughter.

"Danny, I know you enjoy the female anatomy but you gotta save that for Health class." Tucker said as they walked down the hall.

Of course they found this hilarious, Sam not as much as Tucker.

You see...ya know, it's pretty obvious at this point to anyone who has watched the show that Sam likes Danny, and almost everyone can tell. Except for Danny. He's not a bright child in that department.

"Hardy har har. Next time a ghost is about to kill you, you can enjoy it Smart Guy." Danny replied with a growl.

Sam was about to speak when a crash echoed in teh school. Most likely a ghost, this fact was compounded by the blue wisp of smoke that came from Danny's mouth.

With a quick goodbye and a run out the door he flew off as Danny Phantom a short time later, out of view of everyone at school of course.

Sam sighed. Again he ran off without her being able to let him know a bit of her true feelings.

I'll stop with this, mainly because every other fic made has the same subplot, Danny loves Sam, Sam loves Danny, Tucker is pretty much screwed.

As Danny flew off he was unknowingly watched by a man with a scope. He aimed the gun at teh boy's head and smiled.

"The eagle has left captain. Should I take the shot ?"

"Go for it son. Pain his brains on the ground."

10 seconds later.

And earth shattering bang.

A cry of pain.

And the start of judgement.


End file.
